We go our own way
by Master Disaster
Summary: It's back! Okay people, you know the plot. The Smashers get into an argument and seperate, but then someone or something is watching them, and they have to put their differences aside and defeat this thing. Mystery enters in Ch.2. plzR
1. Seperation

**Disclaimer: Saying I own SSBM is like saying I own** **the world. I don't own a house, let alone the whole world.**

**SSBM - We go our own way**

**Chapter one - Get away from us!**

It was a good morning in the Smash Mansion, until . . .

"AAAHHHHH! Damn it! Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" Falco burned his hand while cooking.

"Falco, your cussing' really hard again. What's with you?" Fox can't go one day without Falco cursing.

"Hey, who's cussing really hard down there? Pichu got startled!" Peach heard the swearing downstairs.

"Yeah! Stop cursing, Falco!" Zelda could tell instantly it was Falco.

"Oh, shut up, you royal pain-in-the-asses!" Falco defended his swearing honor.

"You . . ." The two princesses were pissed at Falco now.

Mario randomly heard the bickering and stepped in.

"Everyone! Stop-a dis fight-a!" Mario made a failed attempt to stop the fight.

"Shut up!" Falco tried to shut him up.

"Make Me!" Mario stood up for himself.

In due time, everyone started to fight and bicker. Mario picked up a chair and threw it at Zelda. (A/N: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Oh sorry. Back to the story.) Fox took out his blaster and tried to shoot Peach, but hit Falco. You can picture how the rest of the fight goes. . .

45 minutes later . . .

The room now looks like a to-no, an air strike, make that an entire division of them, hit the place.

"Falco, stop hitting Peach. She's a Princess and you're also not supposed to hit girls!" Zelda stood up for her best friend.

"I'll keep hitting Peach if I want to! I hit who I want, when I want!" Again Falco stood up for his honor.

"Stop this!" Mario made a second failed attempt to stop the fight.

Everyone continued to bicker, until. . .

"SHUT UP!" Fox's voice boomed so loud, he broke all the glass in the house and made a crack in the ceiling.

Meanwhile, upstairs. . .

"At last. The growth serum is almost ready. In a few moments, I will expand the size of food! I will never have to ask for seconds ever again!" A certain little puffball said with glee. He was about to add the final ingredient, until. . .

"Hey Kirby! What are you doing?" A little pink pokemon interrupted Kirby, who was startled and threw the last ingredient the air, which shattered because of the big yell, and spilled all over Jigglypuff. . .

"Ohhhhhhh shit. . ."

"Rrraaaarrrgghhh! I am now the big monster! No one will ever underestimate me and call me puny ever-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jigglypuff was so big she rolled down the stairs.(A/N: Jigglypuff was the size of Master Hand and Crazy Hand put together and doubled, so it's _(M+C)2_)

Back downstairs. . .

"Uhhhh. . ." Falco is stunned

"Errmm. . ."Peach is awkward

"Gulp. . ."Zelda is nervous

". . ."Mario is silent.

"Look at ourselves. We're fighting like husbands and wives. This is starting to get out of control. Let's cool it before we end up killing each other." Fox stated a point.

"He's right." Peach is agreeing with Fox.

"yeah." Zelda also agrees.

"This isn't da battlefield." Mario agrees to end this nasty fight.

"So from now on, no fighting out of the battlefield, unless you're training." Fox settled it all.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

So everything went well, until. . .

"Hey everybody! Guess what! I can eat four cans of prunes at once!" Ganondorf said holding four cans of prunes, a hammer, and some nails.

"That's. . . great, Ganondorf. . ." Mario said as he moved back, away from Ganondorf. If you guessed right, he did _that_, then bolted the doors and windows with nails.

"Eeeeeewwwwww!" They all were victims of Ganondorf's not-so-enchanted enchanted gas of doom.

"You disgust me!" Zelda yelled as she made a failed attempt to open a window.

"This is inappropriate behavior in front of a princess!" Peach covered her nose.

"Dude, seriously, I am so gonna puke!" Fox fell victim to the 'gas of doom' and dove behind a couch.

"How dare you do this in front-a of my Peachy?" Mario questioned Ganondorf as he laughed like a maniac.

"That was the point. That was supposed to freak you guys out! You guys suck like vacuum cleaners!" Ganondorf was laughing his head off.

"Hey gu-PEEEEYEEEWWWW! Who cut the cheese in here?" Bowser said this after he broke the door by bumping into it.

"Ganondorf!" Everyone yelled.

"Hmph. . ." Ganondorf walked through the broken door.

Later, that night. . .

Everyone sits at the table and began to socialize.

"So, guys, how was your day?" Samus asked with glee. Apparently, she had a good day.

"Pichu Pi Pi Chuuuu!" "_Falco was so meeean_!" Pichu leaped at Samus' question.

"What did he do?" Samus changed from good mood to gloomy mood.

"He swore so loud, the young ones woke up!" Zelda spoke up.

"Yeah!" Peach agreed with Zelda.

" Geez, why are girls so uptight about swearing? It's starting to work my last nerve!" Falco asked out of anger.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!" All the young fighters were scared.

"That's it. We are SO tired of you boys always trying to act tough! STOP SWEARING!" Peach demanded to the guys.

"Make us!" All the boys except Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo said.

"Boys are so immature!" All Samus said to teach the boys something. But like me, some guys need more than that to teach them something. (No offense to guys reading this. I'm a guy, so don't worry.)

"What was that last part?" The boys said as they start cracking their knuckles.

"You heard us!" The girls answer the guys' question.

"That's it! Starting tonight, all of you girly-prissies, stay away from us!" Fox stood proud.

"Fine, hairy-pits!" Zelda made a failed attempt to diss Fox.

"Princess I-don't-wear-any-panties-under-my-stockings!" Falcon defended Fox.

"Uuuggghh!" Zelda started to blush.

"Ughh! How dare you, you sick pervert!" Peach was shocked at what Falcon said.

"Shut up-a, Peach! We are through!" Mario and Peach broke up.

"FINE!" Peach said as she and her 'girlfriends' stormed upstairs.

The boys and the girls all left for their rooms to end this bloody-horrible day. So everything went fine for the rest of the night. . . until Ganondorf farted on Link.

**A/N: So this is the end of Chapter one. I will update this as soon as I get 2 reviews. Please r&r, pleeeeaaaase!**


	2. Want a piece of me and a shadow

**Disclaimer: I can't afford to own SSBM.**

**We go our own way**

**Chapter 2 You want a Piece of Me?**

**A/N: WARNING: If you are a female, you may hate me for this. You might think I'm a sexist jerk. So, be careful! I don't want to be harsh or anything. . . **

It was the following morning. . .

Fox was just in 'the Star Fox room', on his bed, when Falco woke up on the other bed.

"Hey, Fox, keep... it down,... will ya? It's only 6:00a.m." Falco said in between a yawn.

"Yeah, but I just woke up. I'm not very sleepy." Fox responded with a _slightly_ cheerful voice.

In the next room. . .

"Okay, I didn't wake you early in the morning just to bore you, ladies. This is what we're gonna do." Peach whispered something in the ears. After that, she grabbed this bag out of nowhere, and pulled out something. That some thing was. . .Pichu! What the hell!

"Pichu, what in the name of Bowser are you doing in here?"

"I was just looking for my gift to my #1 fan, L-" Pichu was cut off.

"ATTENTION! IT IS AGAINST THE RULES FROM MASTER DISASTER TO BRING IN ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NAME WITHOUT HIS CONSENT. PLEASE HEAD INTO YOUR ROOM, OR YOU WILL BE REMOVED FROM THE STORY. Thank you" Master Disaster's loyal servant jumped in and saved his life.

Pokemon room. . .

"Pikachu, that damn, crappy, mother-"

"Pichu!" Pichu was cut off by Pikachu. The Pokemon can understand each other, so yeah.

"Oh, right! Do you think everybody is still fighting each other? They've been at it for weeks now."

"Uh, Pichu, it started yesterday."

"Whatever!"

"Anyhoo, I don't know if they are."

"But I don't want them to fight! I want them to come together, like Mommy and Daddy!"

"What the freaking hell are you-" Mewtwo was a little freaked out from what Pichu said.

"DUDE!" Pikachu stopped Mewtwo's phrase.

Back at the Star Fox room, 9:00 a.m.

" Hey. . ." Started Falco.

"Somethin' buggin' ya?" Fox answered.

" Just to pull a prank, let's steal the girls' panties and hang them on the roof, like a flag!" Falco had an evil grin on his face.

"WHAT? Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Fox had a feeling he would regret this.

"Say what? Naw, man! Come on!"Falco stood proud.

"I don't know. It's... a little mean."

"You suck."

"Piss off, birdboy!"

"Suit yourself. If you think of anything better, tell me when I get back." So, Falco took off to Zelda's room...

"Damn it! I forgot. Zelda doesn't wear panties." Falco had a bad feeling about this.

"Ah-ha! I got you, pervert!" Zelda dropped from the ceiling

"What?"Falco was 'flanked'.

"We were anticipating you would steal her under garments, you sicko!" Peach was covered in coughpinkcough paint and came from the wall. She took out her worst weapon. . . a set of MAKE-UP!

"You want a piece of me?" Falco cracked his knuckles and got ready for a fight. Of course, since it was off the field, so, punches and kicks will really leave marks.

"Bring it!" Peach got her 'weapon' ready.

Falco vs. Peach and Zelda. Falco was winning. It lasted for 15 minutes, but Samus came in and blasted Falco.

"Awwww. . . man. . . what. . .?" Falco was seriously hurt. Since he didn't have the 'Smash Suit', that was a real attack. Let me explain. When they fight on the arena, they have to wear these suits called 'Smash Suits'. These things prevent them from bleeding and receiving internal injuries.

Samus and Zelda tackle Falco, while Peach gets her 'weapon'.

"This is for showing-off! You boys are so-" Peach was cut off when Captain Falcon rushes in and uses his Raptor Boost to get the girls off of Falco. He burned Peach's Dress, damaged Samus' suit, and burned Zelda whole.

"This isn't over! We'll get back at you soon." Peach and her 'allies' run from the place. But, they came back to say one more thing.

"For Girl Power!" All of them said with pride.

Meanwhile, in another dimension. . .

"Ha ha ha. . . The Smashers are destroying each other, making it easy for me to enslave those three." Said a strange shadowed figure. He shows a visual of Mewtwo, Bowser, and Ganondorf

**A/N Sorry for the wait. My computer wouldn't let me do stuff for this fic. I am really sorry. I swear! Ok. You don't believe me. Be that way! I know what you're thinking. 'He didn't update because he didn't want to! He sucks!' That's what you're thinking. I knew it! Anyhoo, more importantly, sorry for any girls reading this. No offense. My sincerest apologies to Lacto3.1415/Lactopi/LactoPichu and Melee Master1/MM1. So now you know** **this is the battle of the sexes, and someone is watching them. Yes. I am a guy. I dunno if I should continue this or not. Some male reviewer is gonna call me a faggot or something. . . R&R, PLEASE!**


	3. Catastrophe on and from the Final Destin

**Disclaimer: Please see the previous chapters. It's too sad to talk about. ToT****I should tell you that I don't own the fact that I'm gonna do 'Review Replies'.**

**We go our own way**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies! (Hahahahaha! I am sooooo evil!)**

**Melee Master1/MM1 - Yes! Be freaked out by the chapter! Oh, and a fair warning, DO NOT EAT ANYTHING WHILE READING THE FIRST PART! Or you will puke from laughter or disgust. Thanks for enjoying this fic and reviewing. Oh, and I understand that updates will be slow. My updates themselves are slow.**

**Ebob/eb - OH MY GOD! DID I REALLY FORGET TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (Panting) I -Uuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhh! (Falls over)Thank you for taking time to review.**

**Lacto3.1415/Lactopi/Lactopichu - You like bananas? Don't eat while you read this first part in the chapter. I DO REVIEW REPLIES NOW! Oh, will you please update? I want to read more of 'A Random Yet Strange Adventure'. I added it to my C2 archive. Please, for all your friends, come back. We miss you. () Anyhoo, 'thoinks' for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 Catastrophe on the Final Destination**

In the Final Destination, the Hands were just sleeping, (If hands can sleep) When Master Hand woke up from a noise.

"Huh...? Wuzzat? Who's there? Come out! You dare to intrude on-OH NO! ALL HELL IS UNLEASHED ON THE WORLD!" Master Hand screamed and wet his pants. (?)

He saw the worst thing that ever existed. . .

"OH NO! Please don't hurt me, Master Ass!" Master Hand's bully from childhood, Master Ass scared the Hell out of MH.

"Well, well, well. 'Master' Douglas Hand. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Master ass asked with an evil tone.

"Y-Yeah. It h-has." Master Hand was shaking in his boots. (What?)

"Guess what, I just ran out of toilet paper, and I need to clean myself." Master Ass' (ahem) literally opened his ass cheeks and was about to bring Master Hand in. . .

" NOO! NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!"

Suddenly, Master Hand found himself in the lower chamber of the Final Destination.

"Whew. Just a dream. God, I was gonna puke in his anus." Master Hand wiped sweat off of his– wait, WHAT!

"Or was it just a dream?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Master Hand saw a purple mass of air appear in front of him. His 'legs' were wobbly.

"You. . . who are you?"

"I am Giga, and you _will_ lead me to the Smashers. I search for the three chosen ones from the prophecy. 'The three most dirty minds on the Planet will one day fall to a greater evil, the first, being resident to the land of elves, the second to the place of strange animals, and the last in the land of magical mushrooms.'"

"I know of that Prophecy! I will never take you to them! Never!" Master Hand stopped shaking and was about to blast him.

"Then Suffer!" Giga started swirling around and suddenly, the demon from hell came down. . . BARNEY!

"Hello kids! Who wants a hug?" Barney said with his now-scary happy accent.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Master Hand yelled as Barney hugged him and took 299 H.P.

"Ugh. . . ugh. . . ugh. . . still no. . ."

"Bah! You can rot here as far as I'm concerned. Barney! Stay here and 'keep our friend some company', will you?" Giga was about to take off until he remembered something.

"Oh, and Master Ass is here."Giga just floated off and jumped down to the planet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!C-CRAZY HAND! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Yo–OH MY GOD! WHATTHEHELLAREYOUDOINGHERE!" Crazy Hand was referring to Barney and Master Ass.

"Who wants some hugs? I love you..." Barney went on and on, therefore scaring the shit-

"Hey, it's bad enough to know that I'm filled with this stuff. Please don't say that." Master Ass interrupted 'the Narrator'.

You interrupting me, jackass?

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Master Ass started shaking and went back to the fic.

That's better.

"Crazy...! Tell... the Smashers... about Giga... NOW!" Master Hand commanded Crazy.

"Yes sir! Zoooooooooooooooooom! Wait... GIGA! WHAT ABOUT BARNEYANDMASTERASS?" Crazy Hand YELLED!

"Screw them! Go-"

"Ewww!"

"JUST GO DOWN THERE AND TELL THE SMASHERS, YOU (beep)-(beep) (beeeeeeep)!

"WAAHHHHHH! YOU BIG MEANIE! BUT, WHATEVER MASTERHAND!" Said Crazy Hand, who is running on nothing but sugar, coffee, sugar, sugarcane, soda, beer, sugar, coffee, candy, and all this other stuff.

Crazy Hand sped down to the planet to get to the Mansion.

Meanwhile. . .

"Feh!" Roy grunted.

"HMPH!" The girls were even more pissed off.

"Uh?" The Pokemon grinted in bewilderment.

"God, I swear. These guys are so retarded! The girls and boys are fighting like 6 year olds!" Mewtwo telepathically told Ganondorf and Bowser.

Randomly. . . CRASH!

"What the Hell?" Link yelled.

"See? You just swore!" Zelda TRIED to make a snappy come-back, but Link was planning ahead.

"Now's not the time, you SLUT!" Link made an even BIGGER come-back, and damn it was crude!

"Stop swearing-How could you call me a slut, Link? That is so... so... so mean!" Zelda started to cry and the girls were cheering her up.

Just as Zelda finished, Crazy Hand came out of the rubble and spoke.

"Hey! Everyone listen and listengood! MasterHandgotbeatup and a newenemyhas appeared!" Crazy hand sped through his sentence, so no one understood him.

"Okay, **_SLOWLY_** repeat that last sentence-or better yet, repeat the whole thing." Samus yelled in Crazy's face. (?)

"Maaaaaaaassssssssteeeeeeerrrrrrr Haaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd-"

"Okay, not that slow."

"Master Hand got beat up and a new enemy called Giga has been released from a seal placed on him by the Hands." Crazy Hand explained with normal speed.

"Oooookaaaaayy. . ." The Smashers were a little surprised, but they were all 'whatever'.

"Yeah. Master Hand wants you to knowthat." Crazy was going back to his hyper self.

"We'll be on the look out. And Crazy Hand?" Fox got Crazy's attention.

"Huh?"

"Stay off the 300 hundred packages of coffee, ok?" Fox asked the giant, left-handed glove, who has a strange brown mark on finger- AW, MAN! DUDE, THAT IS SHIT! GET HIM OUT OF THE MANSION BEFORE-

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Cried Pichu.

Oh, great. Crazy, just leave, cool?

"Suuuuuurre. . ."

So Crazy Hand took off and the Smashers went back to arguing.

When it was 12:00 a.m., Ganondorf was asleep. He woke up and went downstairs to get a cup of water, when something snuck up to Ganondorf and lunged an attack.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A scream went through the hole mansion. So, everyone rushed downstairs when they heard the scream.

"Ganondorf, are you alright?" Dr. Mario asked, taking his pulse, blood-pressure, and his temperature.

"Yeah. He probably saw a bug and screamed. Ha ha ha!" Peach poked fun at Ganondorf

"Hey, Peach. Is that a spider, or a flying roach above you?" Fox said with a sneer.

"Eeeekkk!" Shrieked Peach.

"Got you! Now back off, you slut-bitch!" Fox drove Peach and the other girls back upstairs.

The girls storm off. The Pokemon run up the stairs to get back to bed.

"Anyway, what happened?" Dr. M asked. There was a HUGE cut on Ganondorf's arm.

"Argh. . . He came out and attacked me. . ."

"Who?" Roy asked.

**TBC. . .**

**A/n Who was the one who attacked Ganondorf? Are you that dumb to forget? If you don't remember, then read the chapter, AGAIN!**

**Anyway, time to start, the Author Note Story!**

**Readers: Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Well, actually, it starts in the next few chapters. Please leave a review here!**

**P.S.: Oh, and I'm sorry for any Peach fans and Zelda fans. Calling them sluts is how the story goes. I'm really sorry. Have a nice day, people! **


	4. Two Attacks In One NIGHT!

**Disclaimer: This sucks. I was defeated when I was trying to defend myself from Nintendo, but they took it all from me.**

**Author's Note: Updating's a bit slow, but that's because I'm lazy! LAZINESS RULES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Plus, when I first posted this in 'Script', it got deleted before I posted this chapter. I was depressed. Also, my ma caught me swearing on this and said 'People are gonna report you and arrest you!'. That's a load of bull! OMG! FOX, THE APAROIDS INFECTED ME! YOU TAKE MY PLACE AND READ MY DOCUMENT! (Turns green, now has a droned voice.) You cannot resist us. You will join us.**

**Review Replies! HAA!

* * *

**

**Lacto3.1415 - Ya know, your strength lies in randomness, but mine lies in LAZINESS! HA! CAPS RULE! DAMN RIGHT! One more thing: I AM NOT HIGH, IF YOU OR WHOEVER IS READING THIS THINKS I AM, I'M NOT! Just to let you know. Tee hee...**

**Melee Master1 - Remember, laziness and craziness go together... THAT'S WHY MY, OR, HIS NAME IS 'CRAZY DISASTER' AT HAAAA! Unfortunately... I, erm, _he_ hasn't posted anything over there... It's either new, or the members are traumatized from the December 26 disaster... **

**razzkat pka ebob - So, you named everything bob and your friends called you 'ebob'? Wow... that's the most random thing anybody has heard. This is Fox McCloud, filling in for my friend, Master Disaster. DAMN THOSE GOODY-GOODY PEOPLE!

* * *

**

**We go our own way**

**Chapter 4 The Second Attack!**

Everyone had a blank stare because of the bleeding Ganondorf. The silence was broken when Young Link ( He is Neutral) stepped in.

"Dude, what's with all the yelling? Can't I sleep without anybody making a ruckus? I WANT TO SLEEP, DAMMIT!" Young Link yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Kid, _how_ old are you again? Because you're too young to cuss like us." Fox turned away from Ganon-dude.

"Why's Ganondorf gripping his stomach?"

"Giga. . ."

"Oh my God! GIGA?" Falco yelped.

"Giga? The same one Crazy Hand told us about?"

"Well, he was nothing but a laughing mass of air. I don't know why, but while I was asleep, I got this...this...urge to drink some water. I was just sleeping, I woke up, I come down here with something purple in front of me, and the next thing I knew, SLASH!

"That's how it happened? Why didn't you just go back to sleep, then, you dumb-ass?" Link, who just came down, barked at Ganondorf.

"No, it was like a voice told me to do it.. So, yeah..."

"Holy damn! He tempted you! But... YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO **_DESTROY_ **THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE! NOT LEAN IT TOWARD THE DARK-SIDE!"Falcon yelled in Ganon-dude's face for no reason at all.

"Dude, this isn't Star Wars. Chill." Falco tried calming down the yelling Falcon, but to no avail.

"Anyway, Ganondorf, join us and let's watch for the creep."

"Hey, I'm not a part of your little "boys vs. girls" thing. Honestly, I think you are all retarded. I mean, look at yourselves. This is so stupid! You guys are so fucking childish, you know that? All of you should be ashamed! Now, I'm going to bed! DO NOT WAKE ME UP, UNDERSTAND?

"This does not rock! He's now Darth Dorf. Let's get ready for this freaky asshole!"

"I can hear you. WHY ARE YOU STUPID AND WHY DO YOU SAY THE CRUELEST THINGS?" Samus yelled. Apparently, she could hear everything...

"Shut the hell up, Samus!" Falco barked at the Bounty Hunter.

"Stop doing that, you. . . you. . . You!" Peach came down to help her comrade

"Why are girls so up tight about this kind of stuff? Miss Prissy is especially too afraid to get her hands dirty! How much more for some bad-ass cussing?" Link said, referring to the 2 Princesses.

Upstairs. . .

" Who the... get away, you dirty-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN! THE PAIN! IT HURTS! WHY DO YOU HATE ME, CREATOR?"

Back Downstairs. . .

"What the hell?" Fox and everybody ran to Mewtwo's room as they heard the scream.

"What happened- Oh. It's you. What a coincidink." Zelda's mood dropped. Apparently, she's angry at ALL the boys.

"This isn't the time-"

"Will someone help me over here!" Mewtwo yelled at the top of his lungs as he laid there, losing blood from his vein thing... back of his head? You know, the cord on the back of his head! God, you're clueless.

"Oh right." Dr. Mario examined Mewtwo carefully. "Woah!"

"How long do I have to live, doc?" Mewtwo was faking a choke and was holding on to Dr. Mario's collar.

"Stop being over dramatic. Anyway, there's a cut on your little vain thingy on the back of your head." Dr. Mario brushed Mewtwo's hands off of him. He just exlpianed what is up with the crazed cat... feline... panther... whatever the hell you guys say he is.

"AHHHHHhhhhhooooooohhhh. . . I don't feel too good." As Mewtwo said this, he started to go pale like he has no soul. Same for Ganondorf.

"What's happening. . . ?" Mewtwo said with his 'last breath'.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Ganondorf was gripping his throat, as though he was choking...

* * *

**To be Continued!**

**Author's note: So what happened to those two?**

**Falco: You know what's happening to those two. Their-(Mouth gets taped.)**

**Fox: Don't spoil it, you dumbass! Anyway, they were both attacked, probably by the same person, but why are they acting like they're poisoned? Tune in next time to see what happened to them! (Tries to stop Falco from killing me, the unwilling Aparoid King.)**

**M.D. continue this bickering. See ya'll next time! Review this, please! **


	5. Spells and Ruffians

**Disclaimer: Chapter 5 is mine. Everything else isn't. Wait... Here we go. I CONTROL** **YOU! I OWN YOU! AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Author's Note: Master Disaster's back. I'm no longer an Aparoid. But, something is still in me, where I still control Aparoids. It's kinda cool. Meet my fictional body clone; Mister Dasaster aka Mike David.**

**MAIL CALL!

* * *

**

**Melee Master1 - Very good, you say? Then I shall continue, and you shall, too. Cold Spirit is picking up; Don't drop it now. One more thing; Sorry for the outbreak on your fic! Read the 'Crazy Random Shit' section at the bottom of my profile. It's not necessary, just that I'm too lazy to explain.**

**Lacto3.1415** - **What the hell is a green, pink, blue, grey cloud? I'm now lost. 'Course youre now a... Cat. Ya know what I call hyperness? For me? Being possessed by the devil. By Stan Smith of American Dad. Every time I get 'possessed', I go around, thrashing my arms about, and then something breaks. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! (Goes running around scaring people, and eating their liver.) Please update your story. I wanna see the next chapter of A Random Yet Strange Adventure. Giga Bowser comes out to scare everyone, but their actually scared at the fact that he's eating a BEAN BURRITO!**

**Numdenu - Tell me 'bout it. Oh, and get to work on your story: It's sooo funny! I was holding my sides for a long time! IT WAS SO FRIKKIN' FUNNY! Fanfiction forms are so freaking awesome! **

**razzkat - So, you now started your C2 for the re-written. Thanks so much. I'll try to get to work on finding some fics. Wait, how ARE we gonna find re-written fics? Actually, I tried looking for some re-written fics, but they all said that they re-wrote them for the grammar errors. I'm not slacking off. Don't worry. I'll try to find some, okay?** **Now, I recognize you.** **God, I'm so lame! Razzkat PKA ebob! Previously known As! I'm such an idiot! Dammit!

* * *

**

**We Go our Own Way**

**Chapter 5 Spells and Ruffians**

Mewtwo and Ganondorf stopped the 'poisoned' business. They just lay there, motionless.

"Their... their... dead! Their DEAD! AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Roy, who shows his reaction by burning everything he sees.

"STOP!"Yelled a voice. It came from... FROM... MISTER DASASTER!

"Mister Dasaster? Who the hell is that?" Fox questioned M.D.'s authorities.

"McCloud, are you questioning my authorities!" Apparently, he doesn't like it when people ask him–Know what? The hell with it. Just read.

"I am... Master Disaster's clone!"

"Yeah. We read that at the start of the chapter." Link butted in. That's another thing I don't like. But since these guys need to live, I'll let it off.

"Anyway, Mister Dasaster, what are you doing here?" Fox asked. This time, I wasn't hostile.

"Well... Other people did that, so I thought I'd do that, too. It's not real person; That's like a bio or something. It's not self-insert, either; That's when the author is one of the main characters." 'I' explained. That's my clone for ya!

"Man, Self-Insert does not sound right..."

"Falco!" Fox jabbed Falco in the gut to shut him up.

"Just sayin'! You don't have to hit me. Jackass..."

"Guys! Stop fighting, damn it!" Mike David(AN: That's what he'll be called, cool?) yelled.

"Eesh... Okay, what are we supposed to do?" Link just put his face into his palm, after sitting on the couch and using Kirby as a cushion.

"I dunno. We could... Call for henchmen, I guess." Fox suggested.

"From where! What, is there a place that says 'Bad Guys for hire', 'Henchmen for Hire', or 'Ruffian Rental'?" Popo yelled from across the room. He came from his room after taping it in half, separating his side from Nana's.

"Actually..." Fox dialed a number on his wrist-communicator. (AN: The characters will have the looks from the game I think they look best in. If you don't like it, tough.) "770-225-5192... Okay... I hope he answers..." Fox heard a voice after waiting for 1 minute.

"Hey. Lord O'Donnell of the Sargasso Ruffian Hideout here. Speak now. If you don't say anything, I will go to your house and beat your ass down, six feet underground. Who the hell are you!" Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Sargasso _and_ Star Wolf, yelled into the communicator.

"Hiya... Wolf. Recognize me? The guy who trashed your whole Hideout just to find that fat-ass hog?" Fox grew a smile on his face–an evil one.

"What...! Fox! You bastard! What do you want!" Wolf yelled even louder.

"Wolf, I need your Ruffian troops."

"WHAT! My ass! I ain't givin' you crap! You trashed my hideout, damaged my Wolfen, and now you're asking for my troops! Fat chance, dumbass!"

"That's not what you thought when we were fighting the Aparoids."

"That was different. I'm the one who's gonna have Fox stew."

"Fine. I'll just have to make you fork 'em over."

"Try it!"

"Okay. I'll take your Eye-Patch and shove a fork into your eye."

"Keep tryin', pup."

"I'll rip out Leon's eye's and feed him to Falco."

"So what? He's a bug eyed creep! Panther's a better pilot than him."

"I'll show everyone your magazine stash of Porn and Hentai." Fox said, a smirk now growing on his face.

"Erm... I'm still not intimidated!" Wolf was now blushing and sweating.

"I'll show everyone that picture of you falling, in a sick way, on Leon." Fox smirked.

"WHAT! How did you find that!"

"HA! I was right! You DO have a picture like that!"

"Damn... Uhh..." Wolf paused, then you could hear him saying something on the other side. "Ahem... All troops, I am assigning you temporarily to Fox McCloud, located on planet Nintendu Gamecube, in the Nintendo Galaxy." Wolf ordered. "McCloud, I better have those soldiers back in one month. If I don't, I'll be coming on your girlfriend, along with Panther."

"Dammit... Fine." Fox shut off his communicator.

_Meanwhile, In the Girls side of the house..._

"Zelda, isn't there a spell that could call more girls? There are like, fifteen boys versus six of us! We won't last long against them!" Peach pulled her hair and started screaming.

"Ladies, I have some bad news. The boys have called for some Ruffians for their army. They'll be here any minute AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Samus, who was spying on the boys the whole time, reported.

"Don't worry, I've got a spell that can callout for help from strong females." Zelda was looking at a spell in her book; This would be very useful to them.

"Say, who _are_ some strong females that we can callout?" Peach was somewhat intrigued, but was also thinking of the pros and cons.

"In the adjacent Galaxy, known as the Milky Way, on a beautiful blue planet called Earth, there are three, strong and brave, teen-age females. Hopefully, they will answer our call." Zelda started looking through her spell book, which she kept to enhance her power and for emergencies. "Or, we could call on the other side of the universe. There are some magical beings over there." Zelda was showing everyone the spell that could call their 'allies'.

"Get to work on that, girlfriend! Those scum bags will never know what hit 'em!" Peach was going crazy at the fact of newer allies.

_Back with the cool guys..._

"Are those damn ruffians here yet! I'm going crazy!" Falco started using one of the little kids as a cushion.

"Fal, calm down will ya- WHOA!" Fox looked out the window to see about sixty-thousand troops standing outside.

"Hey... is this a plot hole? Last I checked, there weren't that many troops..." Falco was staring at the troops, with there cybernetic looks. What bad-ass suits.

"Sir McCloud? Until your dilemma is solved, we are at your command. Troops! March!" The main Ruffian, who looked like a cyber fighter, led all the troops into the Mansion. Believe it or not, it was actually that big.

"Hey, guys... You know what I noticed? We forgot something..." Marth looked around, but just continued with the, ahem, meeting, with the others.

"Yeah. What did we forget?" Roy cut in.

"Hmm... Holy crap-a! We forgot about-a Ganondorf and-a Mewtwo!" Mario stood up to get the other two, unknown of a silhouette following him...

**To Be Continued...!**

**MD: 'Sup? Who was following Mario down to the living room? Is there a plot hole? Sorry for the wait. I did each and everyone of the following:**

**1) Playing StarFox Assault a lot. **

**2) Playing SSBM with the debug, which was a lost cause.**

**3) Being lazy.**

**Goodbye! Until we meet again!**

**Fox: LactoPichu, get to work on that chapter. MeleeMaster1, MD says sorry for the outburst. Did I leave anyone out of the list of apologies and complaints? See ya! **


End file.
